Dalton academy and Bowties
by bellakanusti
Summary: It was not a big deal, he could totally do this. Sure the other three times, it had been a mix of both boys and girls. But an all boy school. That didn't mean any difference, right? Right?


It was not a big deal, he could totally do this.

Sure the other three times, had been a mix of both boys and girls. But an all boy school. That didn't mean any difference, right?

Right?

He looked up at the building in front of him, he could see a bunch of male students, walking around.

He took a deep breath and began walking towards the building.

Dalton academy was an all old school, one of the greatest in the country. It had a year long tradition according to all the classes there, keeping it to the things they know worked and suggestions to a new subjects or other after school groups normally took years before they would get through.

So when the principal had announced that the school had voted for being part of a new project in the state, almost all the students had showed interests.

And that is why there was five boys sitting in the principal's office right now, listening to the principal telling them about this new project.

"We have been so lucky to be part of this project.

As you know this school has some old traditions, but we the school council has decided that sometimes it can be healthy to shake things up and try something new.

So when we were presented for this project we agreed to take the bid and say yes."

The five boys sitting in the office, looking intensely at the principal, they were thrilled to have been selected to be apart of this, but neither of them knew yet what the project was really about.

David, 17 and a senior, good with helping the younger students, gives good advices, have a soft and warm way of seeing things.

Jeff, 16 and junior, have an easy smile, friendly soul, but can have a little attitude sometimes, never had a boyfriend before, have a tendency to blurt things out before he thinks them through.

Nick, 17 and a junior, best friends with Blaine since childhood, very friendly to others, can be a little shy when conversations get to topics like, sex, boys, love and stuff like that.

Trent, 16 and a junior, he is not a boy there say a lot, but he have a big heart and care about people, often putting others needs before his own.

Blaine, 16 and a junior, have a warm heart, can be a little clueless sometimes but only in the best way, best friends with Nick since childhood, believes in the best in people, often use big words to describe his feelings.

"What does this project include?" David the black haired boy said, asking the question there had been going through all five boys mind.

"Oh yes, that's right, we haven't told you yet. Well, to be honest this is something there has never been teached here at Dalton before, so you guys will sort of be our test students to see if this is something we will continue doing.

We have been in contact with i nice young man, not much older than the five of you actually. And he will be the one teaching you." The principal explained.

"But Mr. Hampton, what about telling us what this project really is about and not just all this rambling…" Jeff said, but Nick stepped on his foot, to make him stop, before the blond boy said anything rude.

"What Jeff meant Mr. Hampton, is that you have told us about things according to this project and the future regarding to this. But you haven't told us anything about the project itself". The brown haired boy Nick explained.

"Oh I guess you're right". Mr Hampton said and took out some papers.

"The project is about education in the form of advice. And as it will be a man around the same age as yourself, there will be teaching you, will hopefully just make this a lot easier.

The topic will be advise according to sex and relationships and which good and bad situations there can come up according to that, also this will give you boys the opportunity to ask questions you don't feel you can ask your parents about and it will be a place where you guys can speak your mind, with no one judging about anything. It will your safe space. If you guys in the end feel like this is a success, then we will have this sort of education on the class schedule for next year."

Nick, sat looking down, his hand fiddling with the bottom of his blazer and his cheeks were blushing. Did really just said that they would be teached about sex….?

David, had been listening very closely to all the principal had said, he was thrilled to be selected to be part of this and if that meant he could have influence on the future of Dalton, then it was amazing. Also he would be spending time with four of his best friends, Win win situation.

Trent, was thrilled with this idea, he was looking forward to learn about this, maybe he could get some advices, he sure hoped that Blaine and Jeff could get some advice. They often spend time looking at the internet about gay sex and asked all sorts of weird question, which Trent really didn't have a clue about answering.

Jeff, sat with the biggest smile on his lips and when Mr. Hampton said sex and teaching, he almost fist pumped the air, because fucking finally. This would maybe help him have the courage to ask another man out and maybe, just maybe it would result in a boyfriend.

Blaine, was starring on the principle with big eyes. Oh my.. Sex, teaching and that teaching would be by a boy around their age. That sounded like a really really brave man if he had said yes to do that here, in an all boy school. He couldn't wait to meet him. And well the topic itself was just a bonus

Kurt was 18 and just graduated from Mckinley a month ago. And had applied to several colleges, but had gotten three rejections. So he had made a deal with himself, that he would work hard to earn some money, and after christmas he would go to Chicago and make a living there and then apply again for colleges next year.

But finding a job in a little town, was not an easy task. He Could of cause take the easy way out and just work with his dad, in the shop. And though he liked cars, he did, taking the easy way was not for him.

So he had started contacting all the kindergartens there was in the city, but no one needed help. So he changed tactics and made a call to his old school Mckinley, to ask if they needed help with anything. They didn't, but his old cheerleading coach told him that she made knew where he could find a job. She gave him a number to call and he called immediately.

And hour later,he had walked away from a meeting, with a new job.

Not the job he had, had in mind, but a job was a job and it kind of sounded that it could be fun.

He would be teaching teenagers, around his own age. And he would even be paid for doing it.

That he would be teaching them about sex, well that he would just have to deal with when it came to that.

His first job went really well, sure he had felt the heat in his cheeks, when the first questions about sex came, but he had somehow could shake it off and managed to keep cool and grounded as he answered the questions.

The second job, had been okay, there hadn't been so many questions about sex, but a lot about romance and in the end some of the girls had asked if he had a girlfriend. He had panicked for a brief moment, but then answered that no he hadn't, at if he ever did it would be a boy, not a girl. Which had had the girls giggling and say that it was sweet.

The third time had been a little weird, because it had been at Mckinley and he had been nervous when he entered the doors to the school, but both the boys and the girls had taken things easy and that had made him relax.

And now it was time for his fourth job.

Dalton academy. A all boy school. A bunch of 16 and 17 year old boys, he would be teaching about sex. And this time not only one lesson, no no . - This time he would be there for several lessons.

It was not a big deal, he could totally do this.

Sure the other three times, it had been a mix of both boys and girls. But an all boy school. That didn't mean any difference, right?

Right?

He looked up at the building in front of him, he could see a bunch of male students, walking around.

He took a deep breath and began walking towards the building.

Did he mention it was a boy school ?


End file.
